


tough love

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Oblivious George, being mean is dream’s love language, dumb dream, george had enough lmao, third wheel sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: dream sucks ass at flirting
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	tough love

people show their love in many different ways. sometimes they buy their crush flowers or they

make them a meal or be very physical. dream always envied those skills. he wasn't well versed in flirting or even expressing his feelings in the right way.

to put it lightly, dream sucks at having a crush on his acquaintance. like, majorly.

dream silently cheered to himself as the bell rang for lunch. lunch was his favorite part of the day, he got to see his close friends, but he also got to see a specific british exchange student that makes his heart flutter.

when dream walked into the cafeteria, he saw the back of george's head. he was waiting at their respective table. the brunet was always the first to sit, so the blond subconsciously tried to get to the table shortly after him so they could spend more time together. it was a foolproof plan for dream, but in reality they just sit in silence together waiting for their mutual friends to join them.

the blond came behind him and playfully shoved the back of the senior's head causing it to dive down into his pudding cup.

"hey! watch it!" george growled as he snapped his head behind. he looked up to see dream with a playful smile on his face. there was a tinge of pink shading his cheeks; george didn't know where that came from. the brunet's scowl soon went away and was replaced with a sassy eye roll.

"you gotta lil' something right there," dream pointed at a smudge of chocolate on george's cheek. he gave him a 'tch' before wiping it off with the back of his hand.

"why do you eat your dessert before your actual lunch?" the junior questioned. he sounded a lot more snarky than he anticipated.

"why do you have to be up my ass about what i eat?" george snapped at dream.

before the conversation could progress, a few people came to the table and sat down. dream didn't miss the sigh of relief that george released as his friends surrounded him. it totally didn't hurt his feelings at all.

"heyo," sapnap greeted. he dropped his plate of food down on the table next to george. the oldest only hummed in acknowledgment as he scraped the sides of his pudding cup.

"school food is disgusting," george said offhandedly as he pulled out a bag of chips (or as he calls them: crisps.) the bag made an obnoxious noise as he opened it. he offered a chip to sapnap who took it graciously.

"yeah, but it's all i got," he shrugged his shoulders.

sapnap wasn't exceptionally good at a lot of things, but the one thing he mastered was reading his friend's auras. it was kind of creepy at times, but mostly helpful. he could totally be a psychic if he wanted.

"what happened? dream, did you do something?" sapnap accused as he saw he sour look on george's face.

"what? no- obviously not-" dream tried to defend himself but was abruptly cut off by a specific brit.

"oh, you know, the usual. dream being an ass for no reason," george scoffed. dream's face went a shade of red as sapnap shot him a knowing glance.

"you know he doesn't mean anything from it," sapnap backed up dream.

sapnap knew a lot of things. that's one of the perks of being able to read the most closed off person like an open book. dream isn't very closed off, actually he is quite transparent. sapnap, as well as the majority of their friend group, knows that dream has a big fat crush on george.

sapnap knew how dream was. he knows his mannerisms and how he "flirts." dream might've had a few crushes in the fifteen years sapnap knew him, but he acted the same with all of them. overly mean. well, he doesn't intend to be mean, he thinks it's flirting. sapnap has tried to give dream coaching lessons on how to flirt, but he's really a lost cause.

the only reason george wasn't aware that dream liked him was just because he didn't know him as long as the rest of the group. he's known him for, what? five months? at most? when george moved to the usa for his studies, he was greeted by sapnap and his friends.

when dream first saw george, he knew that he was already in love. he wouldn't be able to tell you why, he just knew.

for the first week, dream totally ignored george. he was too shy to form a conversation between just the two of them. then when he broke the ice, he became that jokingly mean.

sapnap pulled dream aside as soon as he saw dream shove the shorter boy in the hallway.

they had a three sentence conversation.

"do you like george?"

"how do you know that?"

"i know you, dude."

they left it at that for a while. dream didn't bring up the crush situation and sapnap didn't ask. to be fair, dream didn't even need to tell sapnap. of course, sapnap knows. he always knows.

george sighed softly before shaking his head. "yeah, i know. it just gets annoying sometimes." he signified the conversation was over by stuffing a chip in his mouth.

dream pouted, but he knew he was in the wrong.

thankfully lunch continued with no problem. the whole table was engaging in an unimportant conversation. the youngest of the table, tommy, was boasting about how low of a grade he got on his algebra test. wilbur was not impressed.

while everyone talked, dream watched george. from an outsiders perspective, it seemed pretty creepy, but dream really meant no harm.

when george laughed at wilbur smacking his little brother on the back of his head, dream marveled in the sight of the glowing senior. the way his shoulders bounced as he laughed made the blond smile softly. george's laugh was extremely contagious. dream started to chuckle along even though he didn't really see what happened.

when the bell rang, everyone rose from their seats to leave the cafeteria. when george ambled past dream, the blond put out his leg, successfully tripping the brunet. thankfully, he was able to catch himself from falling on his face.

george whipped around to face dream. they practically stood chest-to-chest causing the blond to blush slightly. he wasn't used to being so close to george. he liked the height difference, he was able to look down at the brit.

"what the hell? why do you hate me? did i do anything wrong?" george finally snapped. his eyes were fired up and his cheeks were red out of frustration. "literally, what is your problem with me?"

"george- i- there's no-" the junior tried to get out.

"obviously there has to be a reason!"

"y-you did noth-" he stammered. his eyes shifted around nervously. he tried to find sapnap or someone or anyone who could help him get out of this awkward situation.

"then why do you act this way?" george's voice was getting shakier and shakier. george hates it when people are mad at him, he always thinks he's done something. he's been trying to deal with the insecurity of dream disliking him.

students pushed by the two boys standing together as they tried to leave the commons. some of them would accidentally shove them or even grumble angrily. george didn't care, all he wanted was answers.

"i- sapnap says i'm really bad at expressing my crushes- and i- i'm actually deeply in love with you. i don't know how to deal with it," dream confessed rapidly. he had the thought to absolutely leave and disappear with the crowd to go to his next class and forget all about what happened.

george barely understood what dream said due to the room being so loud and just the sheer quickness dream spoke with. george just stared at him, his mind trying to process what happened. dream watched as his heart dropped.

it took another five seconds for george to respond.

"oh."

"yeah, oh," dream sighed. his head dipped down; he tried to hide his extremely flushed face.

"i mean, not in a bad way. like oh in a surprised way i guess," george pursed his lips slightly as he thought.

"this is kinda awkward," dream joked slightly. he has enough courage to look up to see george smiling at him. they kept eye contact for a second or two before one of them started to speak again.

"yeah, but it's okay. if you learn how to flirt better, maybe we can go on from there," george said before turning in a heel to walk in the opposite direction.

dream stood there like an idiot wondering what happened and what george was trying to say.


End file.
